


Blurred

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: The Metaverse changes you; it truly does. Something else will take over, something different and seemingly not human. And out of them all, Akira changes the most. Akira and Joker are the opposite of one another, yet, in a situation like this, the line between them is blurred.





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I’ve had this written for a while, but didn’t finish the last half until today. I don’t write this type of stuff a lot so I’m sorry if this sounds cringy at any point. Nsfw and smut isn’t my forté.
> 
> Update: I’ve decided to no longer add a second part to this.

As pressure is added upon your waist you find yourself slowly being woken up. Groggily, you open your eyes only to find yourself face-to-face with none other than Joker himself; your boyfriend’s other half that you still don't really know how to feel about. His frown turns into a smile upon your gazes locking.

“You were waiting up for him, weren't you?” He asks, his voice lowered but still carrying in the empty living room. When you nod his lips turn up into a grin, his pure white teeth flashing in the low lighting. “Well now, how thoughtful of you. Though your intentions seem pure your lack of clothing says otherwise.” He raises a brow right after he rakes his gaze down your body, the look in his marigold eyes making your cheeks flush.

“It's hot, okay?” You indignantly try to save your dignity with your words, but that doesn't convince him. When he looks back up at your face and not at your body you have to move your gaze from his. Those eyes of his are just too intense, them being much worse than Akira’s with their new color. “Go away and give me back my boyfriend, Joker. I'm not in the mood for your teasing.”

Suddenly you find warm breath fanning over your ear, which makes you suck in a quick breath. Out of your peripheral you see the thief has leaned forward, his smirk being evident despite his proximity.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” his voice is a purr which wakes you up even more than when he straddled you, “but I'll be entertaining you tonight.”

You gasp as he grabs your chin in his crimson gloved hand and forces you to look at him. His yellow eyes have narrowed, them once again raking down your scantily clad figure. Your decision to only wear a long t-shirt and underwear had been on a whim—you’re not sure whether or not you regret that decision now with the way he's looking at you. Akira has given you looks like this before, but his was always accompanied with a blush and sweet touches. Joker seems to not know of either.

“You're so damn hot,” he groans out. The hand that had grabbed your chin moves to cup the back of your neck while the other is now rested beside your head so he can prop himself up. You share a look of intensity before his soft lips are on your’s.

The kiss starts slow, him seemingly testing to see if you’ll pull away in disgust or not. Despite your unknown feelings towards the thief, you find yourself slowly coming to terms with the current position. The curiosity about him only grows as he continues to kiss you slowly. His actions right now are much like Akira’s, which is confusing. He had told you time and time again that him and Joker are different, but right now the line between them has blurred. 

Wanting to test the waters, you quickly swipe your tongue across his lower lip. He pauses and you can feel his gaze on you as he pulls away. When you open your eyes you see his perplexed expression turn into a devilish smirk—that expression makes your insides boil.

“That's more like it.” That said he leans back down and continues kissing you. However, this time there is none of the slow movements there was before. This time he's kissing you feverishly, his passion clear. Even before you can really register the intensity of this kiss, his tongue is seeking entrance that you don't waste time in giving. This is so much more than all of those make-out sessions with Akira; the passion is clear and burning. Only when you part to catch your breath do you see the true flames.

The ebony haired male is staring at you, his gaze intense and dark. You feel your cheeks flush with his gaze. Yet, your whole body flushes the moment he grabs you and moves the two of you so your positions are switched. Now your legs are around his and his still gloved hands are upon your own, the deft fingers of his left hand massaging circles there.

Biting your lip, you wrap your arms around his neck and push yourself closer to him. The fingers of his hands dig into your hips at the movement and you swear for a moment you feel him tense up. Before you can begin to think of the implications he's kissing you senseless again, repeating his motions from before with even more intensity. Once you’re used to the motions, however, you begin to think to yourself, wondering more like.

You decide to experiment in the end. Just in the middle of a particularly breathless kiss you push yourself further against him, also lightly grinding down upon him. This is when you find out your errant thought had been correct; he's already hard from the kissing.

Your action has him freezing and pulling away. His eyes have once again narrowed and he seems to be feeling a mix of pleasure and annoyance. “What are you doing?” He asks slowly, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. The storm in his eyes gives away everything he's feeling at this moment in time.

You blink innocently at him. “Nothing.” Before he can say anything you kiss him again. It only takes a second for him to respond, but you can tell he's still suspicious of your actions. You play along for a few minutes then make your move once again. Slowly, ever so slowly, you grind down on his erection. His response is immediate; he pulls away from the heated lip lock and glares at you. His ire only makes you smile and continue to grind down upon him in slow ministrations.

“Keep teasing me like you are now and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow.”

A single brow of yours raises up, a silent challenge for him. Before he can give another heated response you move to trail your lips across his neck, hovering over the spot between his jaw and neck before giving the skin an experimental bite. Once again his reaction is automatic, though this time he also groans and bucks his hips upwards. Just as you thought; Joker and Akira are both partial to bites there. You pass your lips once more up and down his neck, this time leaving little bites periodically. Then, you hover your lips over his ear, making sure to fan your breath across it as you grind harder down on him. “I'd like to see you try,” you taunt him.

His voice is a growl when he speaks after your challenge. “You're in trouble now.”

A squeak leaves your lips the moment you’ve moved once again. This time, however, he supports you as he lifts you up and whisks you away—presumably to the bedroom. You bury your head in his shoulder and because you’re still feeling a bit cheeky, you begin to leave small hickies along his porcelain skin. As he carries you his grip grows tighter, the only sign of the affect the marks you’re leaving.

The moment you are through the door he wastes no time with depositing you on the bed. “Strip,” he growls, pulling away and watching you with fevered eyes. Excitement has cored inside you, burning just as bright as the passion you feel, yet, you don't feel as if you need to make him happy. Frustrating him, pushing him to his limits: those are what you’re good at. Akira is more level-headed, but Joker is used to getting what he wants when he wants it. All the more better to put on a slow show.

You reach down slowly and grab the edge of your shirt. The whole time you keep eye contact with Joker, making sure your expression is neutral but the fire still faintly visible. His gaze doesn't leave your’s even as the shirt is agonizingly peeled off then dropped on the floor. You go to reach for your underwear, but suddenly the male is in your personal space, hands on the tops of your thighs and eyes level with your’s due to him kneeling on the floor. “Allow me.”

He spreads your legs, gazes locked just until he bends down. You only feel his messy hair brushing against your stomach at first, then you gasp as his warm mouth begins leaving a trail of tongue kisses from your inner thigh, to the edge of your panties, and back again. To steady yourself you lean back slightly on one arm and anchor a hand in his unruly ink hair. After the third pass he pauses and looks up at you. You see a wolffish grin for a fraction of a second before his teeth are grabbing one side of the waistband and his free hand grabbing the other. At an excruciating pace he pulls them down, only stopping when he's at the edge of your bent knees. Once there he just uses both hands to take them off the rest of the way.

“You best prepare yourself,” he murmurs, voice deep and vibrating your very being. Those golden eyes are fixed on you like a predator now, his grin just as dangerous. “You're in for a long night.”


End file.
